The Girl Without Both Pieces
by it-was-enchanting
Summary: Third in the *Without* series. Insane, Unstable, Captured, Lost... The District's have rebelled, the arena blown up. Now, let the real Games begin...
1. Without Both Pieces

**DISCLAIMER: the reservoir of disclaimer ideas has run dry, so here. I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**THANK YOU to my amazing friend and beta, Kelsey, who thought of the amazing title once again! Her stories are amazing, so check KelsNicole92**

**I am crazy busy at the moment, so the next update might take a while too...**

Peeta's POV

I watch, turning my head from person to person, trying to follow the conversation, but picking up only some words.

"...escaped."

"...captured by peacekeepers..."

Already, I don't like the way this conversation is going. I just need to know who the conversation is about...

"Loose in the Capitol.."

"...she's injured.."

I really, really hope that this is someone on my side, on the rebels side. I lean over the table, trying to get closer to those that matter, ignoring the pointless conversations surrounding me.

"We need to find Kelsey..."

I stand up so abruptly that my chair falls over, crashing to the floor with a bang loud enough to make all the conversations in the room come abruptly to a halt.

"Kelsey has escaped?" I ask, directing my question to President Coin and the guy she always has with her, Boggs?

Their eyes widen as they realise that I have overheard what they are talking about, and now everyone in Command knows. Questions are flying around the room, all being left to pile up in the corner, unanswered. I press my question on them again, harder.

"She has escaped?" I raise my voice to make everyone stop asking questions long enough for the President to answer.

"She escaped the President's mansion, where they were being held, yesterday evening. She is thought to have been captured by peacekeepers, but we now have reason to believe that she is free from their custody."

She makes it seem like Kelsey was there almost voluntarily, being held safely.

Yeah, right.

"So you think she is alive, then?" I ask, determined to be heard. To get this right.

The President nods in response.

Then the sound of footsteps signals someone running from the room, and I hear the door swing shut.

I turn around, surveying the seats and find one empty.

Gale's.

Of course. He's gone to tell Delilah.

Kelsey's POV

Dizzy. I feel so dizzy. I press my hand to my side, trying to staunch the flow of blood oozing from it, but to no avail.

They shot me. I played dead. Then, most of them left, leaving two to clear away me 'body'. When one bent down, I snatched the gun from his belt and shoot him, quickly followed by the death of the second peacekeeper, who was to stunned by the sight of the thought-to-be-dead girl shooting his colleague, too shocked to pull his own gun out and save his life by ending mine.

Then, I grabbed the peacekeepers cape and mask, covering most of my clothes, hopefully making me disguised enough to get out of the Capitol and into another District.

But that was before I fully assessed the severity of my wound. The bullet pierced my side, but I can tell by it's positioning that it didn't puncture anything vital, so I wasn't worried.

But I wasn't counting on losing so much blood. Now I can feel the blood loss affecting my senses, and I can feel the light-headedness affecting my better judgement as I stumble along in the street, it's all I can do not to collapse.

So I try to think of Evander. And I try to do it, for him. For the other victims of the Hunger Games, of Panem.

But I can't. My knees buckle and I slump against the side of a shop, filled with leopard print underwear in the window, and in the back of my head, I vaguely think of how much I like fur...

My hand reaches to my neck, to touch the necklaces that give me hope, remind me why I fight. My hand catches on half, and scrambles around for the second, but to no avail. I remember that I don't have it.

That now, I am without both pieces.

My hand drops to the side, and I look up faintly, and see the fur that I like so much..

Then I black out.

**There! The first chapter of (the title will be here...) ! I know it was short, but I wanted to start short...**

**INTRODUCING: The 30 chapter song challenge!**

**Okay, I am determined to do at least 30 chapters for this story, and I thought this would be interesting, so please review with the song you find most fitting to the question..**

**Chapter 1: Your favourite song: (mine) Hey There Delilah, The Plain White T's**

**Now, you review telling me your favourite! **

**THANK you to KelsNicole92, my amazing beta and friend! Read her stories! The ROCK! **


	2. Amber Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I own the Hunger Games. Now, but the word 'don't' before 'own' and we have our disclaimer!**

**Long time no update! I am sooooo sorry, and I will try my VERY best to update once more this week... ;)**

**THANK YOU to Kelsey, my amazing Beta and friend, who takes her time to fix the many mistakes in these chapters, so check her stories out, thanks KelsNicole92!**

**

* * *

Delilah POV**

What? She...she broke out. Alive?

I don't believe him. This is Gale. He is desperate for me to come back.

But...but he wouldn't lie. Would he?

"Delilah. I am telling the truth, I swear. Open your eyes and look at me. I'm telling the truth."

I never open my eyes. Ever. I keep them shut. That way, I don't have to even try and focus.

But maybe...maybe I should try.

"Please, Delilah?" Gale is begging me now, and I squeeze my eyes tightly shut before slowly opening them, looking straight into Gale's eyes.

Then he gasps.

"Gale? Gale? What is it?" That must be one of the longest things I have said since I woke up, but the look of complete shock on Gale's face is making me need to say something. I have to.

"Your...your eyes." He stammers out, and now it is my turn to be shocked. I pick up a mirror that is on the tray beside me and gasp.

He was right. They _are _my eyes.

They aren't blue any more.

Now, they are amber.

_My _amber eyes.

I look up at Gale, thrilled about the discovery of my eyes, when I remember why he was here.

"Kelsey..." I whisper, and he pulls me tightly to him.

"Delilah, I promise, she _is_ alive."

And now, I really, truly do believe him.

**

* * *

Kelsey POV**

The first thing I feel when I wake up is the dry, aching sensation I have in my throat. "Evander.." I groan, rolling over, thinking about asking my brother to cover for me at school, because I don't feel well enough to go.

"Ev..." he doesn't answer, so I feel around for him and freeze when my hand touches something furry. We can't afford fur, let alone use it to sleep on.

Finally, the fogginess that overcame me when I first woke up clears, but the immediacy of the need for a drink is still there. But now I know that I am not in a place where I can get my brother to say I am too sick for school. I don't have a school any more.

Or a brother.

Then, it hits me.

Where am I?

I shoot up, hitting my head on something hard as I do. Then I scramble around in the darkness of this room, trying to find something other than the fur to grab on to, to help me make sense of my surroundings, but all I remember is running, then hearing just noise and my vision being blurred and blacking out on the street.

I am frantic now, and my heart is pounding in my chest, echoing in my ribcage as my blood pulses around my body, making me dizzy. I have reached a wall now and I bang on it, trying to find a door, or maybe even break through the door when someone, somewhere on the other side of the room opens a door.

"Are you _trying_ to get caught?" The person hisses, and I am startled by how much this person sounds like they are half-cat. I turn and face them, and decide that I am right, this woman-I can see that she is indeed a woman now-is definitely part cat.

She has whiskers coming out of her face and a tail that flickers near her feet.

I take a step back and end up straight against the wall, and since I have no idea where I am right now, I am not taking any chances.

"Relax." The woman purrs. "Chaff says to tell you 'begonia'."

Now I know that I am in danger. Chaff contacted so many people here, but he knows the spies. He told them that the word to tell me was 'begonia', a flower whose meaning is 'be cautious', leaving them thinking that I thought I was in a safe house, whereas in reality I knew I was in danger. The word for the safe house was 'zinnia', my favourite flower, the white ones being my favourite, and the meaning for them is 'goodness'.

I try to act relaxed and take a step closer to freak lady, planning my escape route as I do.

**

* * *

Yay! Wow, this chapter took AGES. So come one, review!**

**READ KelsNicole92's storiesssssss!**

**30 Chapter Song Challenge.**

**Chapter 2: Least Favorite Song : (mine) Empire State Of Mind by Alicia Keys**


	3. Keeping A Rebel

**Hey there! OKAY, here is an update, but it has NOT been Beta'd, as I was so desperate to get it up, so if there are any mistakes, the amazing KelsNicole92 has NOT Beta'd this.**

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Gale's POV  
**

I stare at Delilah's eyes, stunned with intensity of the glow behind the amber.

"How?" Delilah asks, looking up from the mirror, blinking at me, looking for an answer to explain the change.

I shrug my shoulders, speechless. How could a change made to her by the Capitol just... go? How do blue eyes change back to amber?

Baffled, we ask the doctors, who immediately start to run tests.

The results are simple.

There is no reason.

There is a theory, though.

"When you... became unstable, the pressure that you put on your body made it unable to cope with the unnatural changes. So it changed them back."

We stare at the doctors, shocked.

"So... Delilah is Capitol-proof?" I ask.

"If you mean that they would be unable to change her cosmetically, or alter her personality, then yes."

But we all know that Delilah's personality has already been altered, she has already been changed. She will never again be able to be the girl who could swing out of a window, break into building. Never again will she be independent.

And now, if even the Capitol is unable to alter her personality, then what hop do we have?

She will forever be the same, stuck in an unstable personality.

The doctors seem to be sensing that I have come to this realisation, and quickly rush to reassure me that there are positives to being 'Capitol-proof'.

"Delilah will now be unaffected by several methods of Capitol torture, such as hijacking, memory erasing and any methods that could lead her to believe that we, as the rebels, will cause harm instead of the Capitol."

I hate the way they talk about her like she isn't here, but when I look at her, I realise, that really, she isn't. Maybe in body, but now in mind. I can tell by the distant, unfocused look in her eyes that she has completely tuned out to the conversation, and her body is shaking, so I pull her close to me, hoping to bring her out of the world that she is in, and bring her to reality.

I want to tell her that I won't let anyone hurt her, to promise that everything will be okay.

But I can't. I could never lie to her.

So instead, I leave her in her world of horrors, and hold her close while she cries, making sure she can't see the tears that are sliding down my face.

**Kelsey's POV**

My eyes dart around the room, trying to find an exit, but the tiger woman is blocking the only one.

"Can I...come up?" I ask, my throat cracking with the desperate need for water.

"Of course not. Are you trying to get caught?" She hisses at me, moving slightly, blocking the exit more, so only a few beams of light are left to shine through, dimming the room so that I have to squint to see cat woman.

"Please. I can't stay in here." I say, desperate.

"No. The sink is over there, is you need a drink. I will throw food down. When I get some."

She cackles loudly, shutting the door, leaving me in total darkness.

I stumble over to where the sink is, feeling the wall as I go, giving me something to fix on, when I come across a light switch.

It is really high up, designed so that only the tall can reach it, but I was walking with my arms stretched high to help my balance, so I don't think that Tiger thinks I will be able to reach it, as I am not very tall.

I blink, adjusting my eyes to the light. I look around the room, for the first time totally aware of my surroundings.

Stacked up piles of fur fill the floor, old beams and a small door, that on opening, leads to a small toilet. I intend to inspect the room further, and after taking a cautious drink from the water from the sink, I do so.

There isn't much here, but when I climb onto the sink, I discover a ledge at the top of the room.

I push myself up, for the first time thankful of my experience in the Games, which has helped me gain the upper body strength I need to do this. I tiptoe around on the ledge, but quickly decide to crawl as my back is already aching from crouching down. I almost knock over a stack of papers when I barge into a box, but I catch them just in time.

One piece still falls, and I reach my arm down and catch it, creasing it in the process. Cursing, I straighten it out, then grin at my discovery.

A map of the Capitol!

How stupid is this tiger woman, seriously? I mean, why would she have this, in a room where she is keeping a rebel?

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, something is telling me that this could be a trap, but I ignore it and push the feeling down, I can't doubt everything now.

I continue to crawl along the ledge, momentarily disappointed when I reach the end. Then, I see the light glint of off a metal ladder.

Now this I can work with.

**YAY! Now, for the challenge!**

**REMEMBER, please, please, PLEASE tell me what song you associate with this question!**

**Chapter 3: A song that makes you feel happy! (mine) 5 Years Time, by Noah and The Whale.**

**Tell me yours!**

**READ KelsNicole92's storiessss!**


	4. Author's Note

I am so sorry, but I have to put this story on HOLD.

I have exams in May and June, and I seriously need to revise, and because I have dedicated my time to my other story, I have had to put this one on hoooold!

BUT! I would LOVE to read some guest chapters, so submit some, will ya?

SO, I will try to update as often as I can, but you were warned.

SO SUBMIT SOME GUEST CHAPTERS, and cheer me up from chemistry equations!

It-Was-Enchanting, or Beth ;)

**30 chapter song challenge: A song that makes you sad (mine) When You're Gone, Avril Lavigne.**


End file.
